Orgullo
by beatleing
Summary: Basado en el avance del capítulo 9 de la segunda temporada. Ross intenta hablar con Demelza pero la situación termina peor de lo que el esperaba. SPOILERS de la temporada 2.


Ross no durmió en su habitación la noche siguiente a su encuentro con Elizabeth. No había vuelto a ver a su esposa desde el desayuno y cuando llegó el anochecer, luego de pasar el día vendiendo las máquinas e inspeccionando lo que quedaba de la mina, se encontró con Prudie cuando quiso subir las escaleras.

'La señora ordenó que le prepara la habitación junto a la biblioteca' – le dijo.

'Solo necesito…' -intentó esquivarla pero ella se interpuso en su camino.

'La señora no quiere verlo'

Ross asintió sin mirarla, dió media vuelta y se dirigió a la pequeña habitación. Todo el día había sido como una pesadilla. Desde la madrugada cuando llegó y la encontró levantada tendiendo la ropa. Su ropa. No recordaba que le había dicho, su mente no pudo articular nada coherente, o quizás el golpe lo había hecho olvidar. Solo recordaba estar tirado en el suelo, mirando las oscuras nubes que se arremolinaban sobre él. Todavía le dolía el lado derecho de su rostro. En la pequeña habitación, aquella habitación en la que Demelza había dormido la primer noche que estuvo en Nampara, había un pequeño espejo. Casi no reconoció al extraño que le devolvía la mirada, sus cabellos estaban revueltos, la creciente barba de un par de días y el polvo que tenía encima lo hacían parecer más viejo. Se sentía más viejo. En poco más de un día su vida había cambiado por completo. Nada quedaba de la prospera mina que poseía ayer por la mañana, dos muertes pesaban sobre su conciencia, el vencimiento de los próximos intereses llegaría pronto y no tenía modo de enfrentarlos, y Elizabeth. Elizabeth, su carta y su casamiento con George. No se atrevía a repasar lo que había sucedido anoche, ¿Qué le había dicho? ¿Qué lo pensaría? ¿Pensar en qué? ¿Qué tenía él para ofrecerle? Estaba casado, no había forma de que algo entre él y Elizabeth fuera posible, más aún, en ningún momento en toda esa noche de furia, en toda su vida desde que se había casado con Demelza se había imaginado algo semejante. Demelza. Bajo la poca luz que una sola vela brindaba a la habitación podía ver el color morado que rodeaba su ojo. Debía hablar con ella.

El sueño le fue esquivo. La litera era muy pequeña, angosta pero sobre todo corta y no lograba estirar bien sus piernas sin que chocaran contra la pared. La vela se había extinguido hacía un largo rato y sentía frío, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera debido al clima invernal o a algo proveniente de dentro de él mismo. La mirada fija en techo. Su mente estaba en blanco en un momento y al siguiente se encontraba corriendo por los acantilados que daban al mar, estaba corriendo detrás de algo, de alguien y trataba de alcanzarlo pero no podía. Escuchó risas y una voz. '¿Me olvidarás?'. Despertó repentinamente con los primeros rayos de luz entrando por la pequeña ventana.

Jud le trajo un jarro y una vasija para lavarse y un cambio de ropa. Estaba terminando de arreglarse el pañuelo del cuello cuando escuchó movimientos detrás de la puerta y luego esta se abrió lentamente. Jeremy se sostenía del marco. Aún con pasos inseguros unas de sus rutinas matinales era explorar la casa, cada día parecía encontrar un nuevo escondite para que Demelza tuviera que pasar un rato antes del desayuno buscándolo.

'Buen día Jeremy' –le dijo mientras lo levantaba en brazos –'…mamá debe estar buscándote'

Pero cuando entraron al salón lo encontró vacío. En la cocina tampoco había nadie.

'Judas!, ¿dónde se había metido Señorito Jeremy? Eh? No debe darle estos sustos a Prudie, no está bien, no es justo y no es propio'

Prudie tomó al pequeño de los brazos de Ross y comenzó a prepararle el desayuno.

'¿Dónde está Demelza?' –Ross preguntó al ver que su sirvienta no se inmutaba por su presencia.

'Arriba. La señora va a desayunar en su habitación'

'Oh. ¿Se encuentra bien?'

Prudie no le contestó, pero su mirada respondió la pregunta. Demelza nunca había desayunado en la alcoba como lo hacían la mayoría de las damas de sociedad una vez que estaban casadas, tal vez era porque ella no sabía que esa era la costumbre y el nunca se lo había dicho, aún así Ross no recordaba si quiera que lo hubiera hecho después de dar a luz a sus hijos, o a penas se recuperó de su convalecencia, aún después de todo lo que había sucedido, había bajado a desayunar con él. Aprovechando que Prudie estaba ocupada atendiendo a Jeremy, Ross decidió ir a hablar con Demelza.

Subió las escaleras a paso lento, tratando de pensar que le diría. No quería incitar ningún enfrentamiento como el de ayer a la mañana, solo quería verla, hablar con ella como lo hacía siempre todas las mañanas desde el día en que la llevó a Nampara. Decidió que le diría las noticias de la mina, Demelza siempre se interesaba por eso.

Parado frente a la puerta de su propio dormitorio vaciló antes de abrir la puerta, quizás era mejor golpear, si, llamó a la puerta pero no escuchó respuesta alguna. Lo que más le sorprendió no fue no encontrarla llorando, o lo hermosa que se veía sentada en medio de la cama con una taza de té en la mano que depositó en la bandeja que tenía a su lado apenas el entró a la habitación, tampoco era que su cabello se veía más cobrizo que de costumbre y le caía delicadamente sobre su hombro. Lo que más le sorprendió fue el tono de su voz. La última vez que la había visto estaba tan enojada, tan fuera de sí, pero él esperaba esa reacción en su esposa, ella era una luchadora y era lógico que reaccionara de esa manera. Pero a la Demelza que estaba mirándolo en este momento nunca la había visto.

'Oh, sigues aquí. ¿Acaso Trenwith aún no está listo?... ¿Quieres que te ayude a empacar?' –Demelza dijo antes de que él pudiera comenzar a hablar. Su tono era frío y distante, muy lejos de los gritos que había tenido que soportar la mañana anterior.

Por alguna razón no podía mirarla a los ojos, así que esquivando la pregunta y mirando el acolchado sobre la cama, Ross comenzó a hablar de los planes para vender la bomba de Wheal Grace, pero Demelza no lo dejó evadir el tema.

'¿Supones tú que ella realmente pensaba casarse con George, o qué simplemente era un truco para conseguir que tu reaccionaras? –siguió diciendo en ese tono peculiar.

'No tengo idea de lo que ella pretendía' –Ross respondió con sinceridad.

'Aún así funcionó, ¿no? Consiguió lo que quería.'

Ross no llegaba a comprender lo que su esposa le estaba diciendo. Seguramente Elizabeth no podía saber como él iba a reaccionar a enviarle esa carta… o sí? Aún así no podía hablar de ello con Demelza. Era evidente que su plan de hablar sobre Wheal Grace para tratar de entablar una conversación normal no iba a funcionar, así que trató de enfrentar la situación lo mejor que pudo…

'Demelza, nunca pretendí ser perfecto…' –dijo casi susurrando

'¿Acaso alguna vez lo pedí? No que yo recuerde, quizás la memoria me falla, me parece recordar que nos prometimos olvidar a todos los demás'

'Me doy cuenta que traicioné tu confianza…'

'La perdiste.'

En ese momento Ross levantó la vista y la vió enfatizar la palabra con su dedo índice. Por unos segundos todo pensamiento pereció escapar de su mente, unos segundos más y no se dió cuenta de que estaba hablando de nuevo…

'…Y que tu orgullo está herido'

'¿Orgullo? ¿Mi orgullo?'

Una extraña sonrisa se dibujó en su cara y Demelza desvió la mirada con incredulidad. Ross también se dió cuenta de que no estaba siendo coherente pero antes de que pudiera decir algo para mejorar la situación su esposa volvió a mirarlo a los ojos:

'Y pensar que siempre te admiré. Desde el momento en que te conocí pensé que tus valores morales te hacían mejor que los demás'

'Demelza' –Ross intentó interrumpirla pero en realidad no sabía que decir a continuación.

'Qué equivocada estaba.'

Hubo un incómodo silencio a continuación. Ross estaba ahora mirando el taburete a los pies de la cama, y escuchó mas que ver la sonrisa en la voz de Demelza.

'Hablas de orgullo, cuando el único orgullo que siempre te importó es el tuyo. ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por el mío?, quizás crees que una fregona no tiene orgullo…'

'Yo nunca…'

'Te escuché! Te escuché decírselo a Elizabeth, en Trenwith. Eso es lo que siempre fui para ti, tu sirvienta y ella la fina dama que siempre deseaste…'

Todo color se desvaneció de su rostro. Por un instante a Ross le pareció que el piso temblaba pero en verdad eran sus piernas las que temblequeaban. Trató de recordar aquella noche hace tanto tiempo, el día de la cosecha, ¿qué era lo que había dicho?... Una serie de encuentros con Elizabeth vinieron a su mente uno tras otro, todas las conversaciones que había tenido en privado con ella… ¿Durante cuánto tiempo había sido así? ¿Cuántos encuentros a solas con Elizabeth en el último año desde la muerte de Francis? Y Demelza sola en su hogar imaginando… Oh Dios. Ojalá la tierra se abriera y lo tragara en este instante…

'Pues vete con ella de una vez, haz lo que siempre has querido'

'Demelza, no puedes pensar eso, no puedes creer que yo…' –pero Demelza no lo dejó terminar.

'Vete. Vete y dejanos en paz.'

Ni una sola vez Demelza levantó la voz. A Ross la cabeza le daba vueltas, sentía el latir de su corazón en los oídos. No había nada que pudiera decir, y la verdad era que quería salir de allí cuanto antes. Sentía vergüenza. Lo que había hecho, todo lo que había dicho, y no solamente a Elizabeth, ella lo sabía. Al salir de la habitación tropezó con el primer escalón y terminó sentado al borde de las escaleras, con la cabeza entre sus manos… ¿Cómo haría para arreglar esto? ¿Cómo haría para recuperar la confianza de Demelza?

Esa noche volvió a soñar que corría por los acantilados. Intentaba alcanzarla, quería abrazarla, besarla... La veía dando saltos rumbo al mar, con el vestido escarlata agitándose detrás de ella y sus cabellos cobrizos revueltos por el viento.


End file.
